You Talk To Me Now?
by Looking For A Silver Lining
Summary: Ever since they slept together (end of 2x23), things between Jess and Nick were different. When he stopped talking to her, she was annoyed. Now she is going on a date, will Nick Miller have the guts to tell her how he feels?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I know I haven't been on recently (bloody school work) but I am currently watching series 3 of New Girl and I have watched series 1 and 2 recently and I was bored in school and came up with this. This may be developed and may become slightly smutty later if you want, as soon as I learn to write smut... For now it is a T (unless you want me to write gorgeous smutty goodness. Tell me in the reviews). I don't own anything mentioned. This is set after the events of Virgins, only Nick has not talked to Jess for a few weeks and she is going on a date, which Nick isn't that happy about. The characters may be a bit OOC but it is how I write them :) Enjoy x**

His eyes scanned over her dress-clad form, his breath hitching. "You look," he paused, trying to form a suitable word to just express how damn gorgeous she looked in that moment, "You look nice." He looked into her eyes for a moment before turning away. He couldn't stand it, the idea of her going on a date and the guy not being him. He wondered where the lucky bastard would take her. Maybe to a fancy dinner, or to the theatre, or even go to the beach, to dance with her until sundown.

He didn't know why he was getting so worked up about it. She'd been on dates before and it hadn't mattered. Maybe it changed after he slept with her when she was supposed to meet Teddy, or even before that, when they'd kissed and she had tasted like honey and vanilla and smelt like jasmine and something unmistakably _her_. Or maybe he didn't want to lose his friend.

Probably option three.

But as he watched her standing at the door, just like when she was going to meet Teddy, he felt a yearning. Stronger than when they first slept together, stronger than when they kissed, stronger than he'd ever felt for Caroline. It almost hurt him to look over his shoulder and see her turning towards the door, not looking back at him.

"Jess, wait," she turned at the sound of her name being uttered from his lips, and she met his eyes.

"What do you want, Nick? I'm gonna be late to my date," she glared at him and he wondered for a brief moment what he was doing, but Rational Nick had gone on holiday. She just stood there, her gaze cutting into him like ice, as he spoke.

"Don't go. On the date, I mean," the words flowed out of his mouth without any thought.

"I know what you fucking mean. Get on with it, or I'll go," he was surprised to hear her swear, but she was getting annoyed, the glaring becoming more intense.

"You don't need to go. You don't need some guy who will have unsatifying sex with you and leave you."

"What do I need, Nick? The almightly Nick Miller, who doesn't talk to a girl after they _fuck_!" Jess' temper was flaring up and Nick watched as various emotions crossed her face, especially her sapphire eyes, including fear, which was quickly replaced with anger. She pursed her lips and stared at him, brown eyes meeting blue.

"Come with me, Day," he tried, looking at her eyes the entire time.

"Okay, Miller," she conceded. She still had the icy tone to her voice, but it was softer. He took her wrist and pulled her towards his bedroom and opened the door. She smiled at the memories of her times in the cluttered space as he gestured towards the entire room.

"This is my room. Explore it. I don't want any secrets between us, Jess, and I hope this will persuade you to stay," this, he decided, was the most eloquent he had ever been. He kept his door open as he walked out and spaced out, before finding himself in her room.

Her scent hit him as he walked in. When he realised exactly where he was, he began to relax and spun around, admiring the room. He examined the pictures of Jess and her family littered across the walls, with pictures of demons and angels and characters from books and things in the gaps. A guitar stood in the corner, surrounded by books of every kind, particularly romance novels and young adult novels. He examined a few piles, finding one full of books by John Green, books like _The Fault In Our Stars_ and _Looking For Alaska_. He saw another pile, a combination of Lauren Oliver and Cassandra Clare books, as well as Kiera Cass. One bottle he saw had a very strong scent of vanilla eminating from it, with more books surrounding it. The room itself was innocent, girlish, enchanting and so beautifully _Jess_.

"So you've seen my room," Jess' voice came from the doorway, "I mean, it isn't like you haven't seen it before, it's just..."

"Jess, I love your room. I like everything about you, you know?" Nick walked towards her, his confession hanging in the air between them. He approached her and leaned down slightly, kissing her softly. He picked her up and took her to his room, kissing her neck as he walked across the narrow hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the lovely lovely reviews! I felt a little warmth in my heart when I read them! Keep them coming in and I love love love every reviewer and reader who enjoys this little bit of Nick and Jess loving! Okay, back to business, no gushing. I don't own anything mentioned so please don't sue me :) I will continue to develop this if there is enough support. Thanks again and love you all, love from Issy x**

**PS. I got a bit carried away and this may get a bit M rated... But it will be marked!**

His lips stayed on her neck, her scent surrounding him, as he stumbled into his bedroom. She detached one arm from around his neck to grab his chin and pull his face up to look at her. Her eyes were so beautiful, a unique sapphire like blue, with tiny flecks of green running towards the iris. Her eyes looked even larger, ringed with black liner, and he found himself staring into the bottomless pools, before gently placing his lips on hers, trying to make it last as long as possible. His mouth opened slightly as she opened hers and tried to push her tongue into his mouth, which he allowed. She smiled slightly against his lips, and suddenly he tasted mint and vanilla and something simply _Jess_, something he had dreamed of for so long. He turned and backed onto the bed, still carrying her. When they eventually stopped the kiss, he looked at her and met her eyes, wanting _something_, but he wasn't sure what.

"Do you... I mean, we did it before, but..." Nick Miller was, for the first time in his life, unsure around a girl. A beautiful girl, no, a beautiful _woman_, and he was unsure.

"Let's not think about it," was her response, and they both smiled at the memory.

"No, I don't want to not think about it. I want you, Jess."

**(warning, smut coming up. Hopefully not drabbly like this but adorable instead)**

He carefully let go of her and placed her fully on the bed, letting her scent spread on the sheets. Her hair, the luscious, almost black hair that was so soft, was fanned out around her. The dress was still on.

"Jess, I love that dress on you, but it would probably look better on the floor."

"Are you asking me to undress, Miller?"

"Only... Okay, yes," he watched as she smiled up at him and she went under the covers. He watched them dance as she took the dress off, tossing it somewhere in the room. Probably on his piles of laundry.

"Your turn," there was no longer any anger in her voice, having been replaced by playfulness.

"Um, okay," he took his shirt off, with her assistance, and she stroked his chest, occasionally murmuring to herself. She kissed the spot over his heart and he heard her mutter something.

"Beautiful."

He looked at her warily as she continued running her hands up and down his chest, and he was acutely aware of her bra-clad breasts pushing against his arm. He reached his arm around the back of the bra and began stroking there, enjoying the sound of her breath hitching as he caught her bra straps. He carefully unclipped the bra and she detached herself enough to shrug out of her bra and for him to unbutton his jeans and pull them down. He removed her tights as she resumed kissing his chest, and came across her pants. White, cotton, oh-so-innocent pants. He fingered the edge of them, listening as she began breathing erratically. He pulled them down her legs slowly (with her permission first) and began kissing her legs and all the way up, to the small special place every girl had.

She began ridding him of his boxers as he kept on kissing her, continually asking if it was okay, and she found a condom on his bedside table. She unwrapped it and he felt her press a small kiss to his Little Nick, who was currently trying to show exactly _how much _Nick liked Jess. He felt the cool latex slide down and he pulled himself back up, looking at her as he positioned himself and entered.

She didn't exactly scream his name (too much) and there were no broken items, but they both had an orgasm (he was grateful for the condom at that point) and they lay there, staring at each other, occasionally kissing, waiting for the other to speak.

"Wow."

The word made them both smile as she uttered it and he felt like he was in heaven.

"Nicolas, Jessica, I do hope that was not _sex _I heard you both doing," Schmidt's voice came through the door and startled them out of their daze, "God, with Winston and Daisy suddenly doing it, I can't have you two doing it too!"

"Fuck off, Schmidt," she laughed after saying that, and he was reminded of the fact that she was adorable and badass when she swore. He kissed her again, not holding back, and she kissed him back with all the force she had, which was a lot, and he felt his toes curl at the idea of her next to him. That was when he decided something.

It was probably option two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, am I getting addicted to writing this little thing! Guys, be aware that last chapter was the first sex scene I ever wrote, and I don't know what kissing or sex is like, but I hope I did an okay job of writing it! Also, thank you thank you thank you for reviewing or even just for reading this! Special shoutout to Newgirlystuff, who is super super awesome, and also to Winnie-The-Bish for just reviewing! Sorry if this gets angsty and stuff... Alright, still don't own anything and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Love from Issy x**

When they eventually got up, with a lot of reluctance, he got dressed and opened the door, finding Schmidt waiting there. He looked back at Jess, who was back in her dress and was pulling her tights on. Schimdt looked between the two of them and turned to Nick.

"So you stopped her going out? Couldn't you keep your _thing_ in your pants and think logically?"

"Fuck off Schmidt! You don't know how I feel about her!"

"Well, I think I have an idea, as you fucked her a while ago! Did you even think about what could happen to the other residents of this loft? Because I don't think you did," Schmidt looked smug, and Nick wanted to slap that look off his face.

"I'll just go..." Jess tried to slip past Nick, but Schmidt pushed her back in to Nick's room.

"Please, Jess, you have to hear this," Nick was surprised at the venom in Schmidt's voice, and the fact Schmidt pushed Jess... Well, Nick wasn't going to explain anything about that.

"Schmidt, go away. Jess needs food and so do I. Just let me make her something and we can talk then," he was trying to be reasonable.

"Right then, you make food and I'll enlighten Jess with the reason you stop her going to meet people who she may or may not have slept with. And then I'll just tell her your feelings towards her and maybe then she will fuck you again."

"Schimdt..."

"Schmidt, if I'm sleeping with Nick, it is none of your business!" Jess' voice cut through the fight and Nick took the opportunity to quickly press a kiss to her neck, as she was in front of him, and walk away to the kitchen.

"Think about the loft dynamic, Jessica! If you and Nick... If this becomes regular, it could become detrimental to the future of the loft!"

"Schmidt, Nick and I can have sex. We can fall in love, even if it is with each other. It won't change the 'loft dynamic'. Okay?"

"Jessica, you are playing with fire here, and you're gonna get burned."

"Fuck off Schmidt! Don't you have Elizabeth to go to in your times of need?"

"Actually Elizabeth was busy tonight."

"Yeah, I bet she was busy. Avoiding you."

"No need to be rude, Jessica. Stop fucking Nick."

"It isn't casual fucking Schmidt, not like you do. It was gorgeous, mindblowing sex that I had with him and I would happily do it again," her voice was calm, and he heard Schmidt groan and walk through to the kitchen, where Nick was making food. Jess shortly joined them, having changed out of the dress into a pair of pyjamas. She hopped up onto a counter, ignoring Schmidt's grunts of disgust as Nick served up the food.

"Not bad, Miller. Definitely well earned."

"Agreed, Day."

"STOP FUCKING FLIRTING I JUST HAD TO HEAR YOU HAVE SEX GOD NICK CAN'T YOU KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS!" Jess began giggling as Schmidt's face turned a violent shade of red and she just looked at Nick.

"You okay there? You're not looking too great, Schmidt," she watched Schmidt as he got up and huffed, walking out of the room. She looked back at Nick, smiling and swinging her legs from her spot on the counter, the plate next to her. He pressed a gentle kiss on her arm as he moved towards her. She laughed as he pulled back, watching him. He loved the sound of her laugh; it was like a bell, tinkling and something appealing. He pressed a kiss to her cheek as she picked up her fork and began eating, and he sat next to her, occasionally looking over at her and smiling at his luck.

When they finished, he took the plates to the sink and dumped them in there. She took his hand and they walked towards their rooms. She let go, and he automatically felt the connection go. She walked to her door and he saw her turn after opening the door.

"Goodnight Nick."

"Goodnight Jess," he turned, opened his door and walked into his room, going to the bed, where her scent still lingered on the pillows. He fell on the bed and sniffed the pillow, reliving the memory. He heard some footsteps come across the hall and he heard his door close as a warm body joined him, arms wrapping around his waist. He turned and hugged the figure back, and heard the soft voice of Jess come as she took his shirt off and he tossed it across the room, and he hugged her.

"I like you so much, Nick Miller."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! By the Angel, I have been uploading a lot... But I have some awesome awesome readers who like reading this, which is awesome! Another shoutout to Newgirlystuff - you are utterly amazing :) - and anyone else who reads this story and enjoys it! As usual, don't own anything. I am sorry if Schmidt was angsy or whatever in the last chapter - I don't know how to write a complete arse. Yes I'm British and will have somehow refrained from using 'bloody hell' in this fic. Enjoy and I don't own anything mentioned. Love, Issy x PS. I have seen all of these films and I do recommend them.**

It was movie night in the loft, and Nick had picked out a selection of movies for him and Jess to watch (Schmidt was banned from movie nights now and Winston was round at Daisy's again). He had already set up the bluray player and had a pile of blurays next to him. All he was waiting on was Jess. Maybe tonight he'd ask her out.

"Hey Nick. What's first up this evening?" Jess walked through and collapsed on the sofa next to him, and he rolled his eyes.

"First up... _Stuck In Love_," he flipped through the pile and picked out the one he thought she'd like the best. He put the bluray in and pressed play, waiting as the movie loaded up. As he watched it with her, he kept looking over at her, as she watched, laughing and smiling and just being _Jess_. About halfway through, he felt her come closer to him and wrap her arms around his waist, hugging his side. He watched as two characters kissed and he heard her sigh, and he smiled at the scene on the screen. As the movie ended, she didn't pull away from the hug.

"Next up is _How I Live Now_," he announced, and she snuggled more into his side. He couldn't resist placing a light kiss on her forehead. The film itself was awesome, especially the second half. Though that was mainly because he could feel Jess holding on to him every time a gunshot went off or something dramatic happened, and he felt like he could shield her from the horrors occurring on-screen. When it reached the end, she let out a small sigh of content, wrapped up in his arms. Maybe she would be the less bitchy version of Daisy from the film and he could be her Eddie, without all of the problems that they face.

"What's the next film on the agenda?" Jess enquired in her soft voice, and he felt like he was going to melt, however sappy that sounded.

"It will be _The Mortal Instruments: City Of Bones_."

"I saw it. The books were way better. But the guy playing Jace was pretty hot. I'd watch it only for the greenhouse scene, which should have been _way_ less cheesy," she commented as the film began playing. For some reason, Nick got really into it, and grunted at almost everything, secretly wanting more kisses between Jace and Clary. He secretly shipped them after the movie ended, but refused to tell Jess that. She would insist he read the books, which he didn't have time to. Even if it made the girl he may or may not have very strong romantic feelings towards liked them. She smiled at the greenhouse scene, and he wanted to kiss her there and then, but he didn't want to stop watching. When the film ended, she looked up at him.

"My turn to choose," he didn't dispute it as she began to flip through the pile.

"So what is the verdict, Miss Day? Which film will we watch?"

"I'm torn between _Silver Linings Playbook_-"

"A very good film. With Jennifer Lawrence in. Who is very hot."

"As I was saying, either that or _The Perks Of Being A Wallflower_."

"Which is better for you?"

"_Perks_."

"Then we watch _The Perks Of Being A Wallflower_."

He felt her detach herself from him and he immediately felt the loss. When she came back, he felt himself relax. He put his arms around her almost instinctively, and she curled up, fitting perfectly in his arms. He pulled her on to his lap, almost cradling her, and he felt her hold on to his t-shirt, bunching it up in her hands. At one point, he felt her hands travel under his t-shirt, and she began stroking his chest, eliciting heavy breathing from him. She never went any further as the film progressed, but he felt comforted by her touch, something that had never happened before for him when he was with a woman.

As the film ended, he felt her shift and reach out for the pile of blurays. She looked up at him. "Another movie?"

"No. Bed is probably best. I have a shift tomorrow, or today, as it would seem," he clicked his phone on and the time showed that it was 3 in the morning. He turned off the TV and the bluray player and disentangled himself from the cocoon of limbs that they had created. He stretched and watched her do the same. He took her hand and carefully stroked her palm using one finger, enjoying the soft sound of her breath hitching slightly as they walked. He walked with her until they reached their doors. He opened his and watched as she opened hers, before he leaned against his doorframe. She mimicked his movement.

"Are you going to bed?" Jess smirked at him as he said those words, remembering the quote.

"Aren't you tired?"

"I've never been more awake," they both smiled and he began to walk over to her, before carefully reaching down and connecting his lips to hers, enjoying her slight moan as he curled his fingers in her hair, stroking up and down her neck. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and tasted the soft vanilla that she always tasted of. He became wrapped up in her scent; he felt like a drug addict, only Jess was his drug. When they eventually broke away, he just backed away and turned to go to his room. He was about to shut the door when he heard her voice behind him.

"Nick?"

"Hmm?" Nick was in the process of taking his shirt off, but still wanted to respond.

"Can I join you tonight? To sleep?"

"Sure. Come on in," he tossed his shirt off and opened his door, waiting as she walked across the hall to join him.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For watching those movies with me. I appreciate it."

"Any time, Day."

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"I wish I had a Jace or an Eddie. Someone who loves me as much as Jace loves Clary or Eddie loves Daisy. You know?"

"Yeah."

"Jess?"

"What, Nick?"

"I really like you. I'm not sure if it is love yet, but I really really like you, Jessica Day."

"I really like you too, Nick Miller."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

With that, they drifted off to sleep, holding each other tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So yesterday I came up with this partway through German and I had an English Controlled Assessment today! Yay... Alright, don't own anything mentioned, but love the music of Fall Out Boy (highly recommend listening to Young Volcanoes and Just One Yesterday!). I hope this is okay. No smut this time, but I may write some more later. Enjoy! Lots and lots of love for all my readers, Issy x**

A couple of evenings had passed of them just going to sleep in each others arms and waking to the sound of Schmidt bellowing at them for some stupid thing or another. To be honest, Nick was getting rather sick of it, to be honest. He was happy enough to have Jess next to him in the mornings; Schmidt was always the one to ruin his mood. Winston went around doing his business very quietly, always avoiding the inevitable argument about Jess 'sleeping with Nick and ruining the loft dynamic'. Winston was more than content to go to his room and work on a puzzle or something when arguments came along. Or go to Daisy's and spend the day with her. Usually the latter, though today he chose the former.

"Good morning Nick," Schmidt's tone lacked any form of malice that it had carried over the past few days, which Nick was surprised about.

"Morning, Schmidt."

"Cecelia has invited us all to a party today. This evening. Black tie, something big and formal, probably regarding the _wedding_," Schmidt almost spat the last word out, and Nick was confused. Wasn't Schmidt happy for Cece? He didn't dwell on it, moving on back to the idea of party.

"Will there be drinks? I need to borrow a suit! Why didn't you say yesterday?"

"I didn't say it yesterday as I was banned as you and Jess watched TV together. And the night before, when you and Jess were either practically having sex on the sofa or you two were watching some stupid movie. The night before that, you had movie night. Was banned from that too. I'll lend you a suit. Tell Jess. We have to get ready for seven."

At seven, the inhabitants of the loft congregated in the living room, Nick couldn't help but stare at Jess. Her dress was a deep blue, going into black, short dress, with a ruffled skirt. A black belt was around her waist, accentuating her curves and making her look slightly older. The dress itself was strapless, showing off her collarbones and the slightest tops of her breasts. At that point, he had to look away. He couldn't stand to see that sight just now, especially not in the trousers he was wearing. Schmidt would never forgive him, for starters. He heard Schmidt volunteer to drive, and was suddenly regretting not calling shotgun before Winston. As Schmidt drove, he felt Jess take his hand, her soft fingers stroking his palm just enough for him to hear his breath hitch. He felt the trousers tighten ever so slightly around his little special place. _Ah shit_. He was hoping she might not do this to him. It was probable that Schmidt would never get his suit back.

When they arrived, Cece was happily embracing every guest, smiling at everyone. She watched as the group approached. She hugged Jess tightly, complimenting her on her dress.

"Welcome to my premarriage dinner or something. My parents suggested it. A ghastly idea, but it makes them happy," the smile suddenly seemed forced, the happiness fake, all so she could have an arranged marriage. He knew Schmidt had noticed, and gave him a pointed look that told him to shut up. They went through to the fancy ballroom, taking everything in.

'According to Cece, it is also a sort of reception to celebrate her upcoming marriage. The honeymoon is straight after the ceremony, so this is her wedding reception."

"Okay. Shall we dance?" Nick heard the song 'Young Volcanoes' come on and he saw a load of couples go on to the dancefloor and begin dancing. He pulled Jess onto the dancefloor and they followed the steps and by the end of the song, Jess was smiling and her dress was spinning around her and her hair was messed up slightly and her sapphire eyes were gleaming with happiness, and all that occurred to him was how beautiful she looked in that moment, like a wild animal. Some of her energy was used up in the dancing, but she still was excitable. She danced with him through 'The Pheonix' and 'Just One Yesterday', before declaring herself to be tired. She walked away from him, towards the doors that led to the street. He felt himself follow her, his feet rapidly following her as she practically ran outside. As soon as he felt the fresh air hit him, he saw her leaning against Schmidt's car. He joined her and he felt her reach across and touch his hand, making a shiver go up his spine.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. just all those people and I couldn't handle being that close to you while dancing. I got distracted by the music, but you get to me."

"Okay."

"Maybe okay can be our always."

"Fault In Our Stars?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I read more than you think, Jessica Day," he heard her giggle at that and he smiled. He felt her weight come closer to him and felt her head come to rest on his shoulder. He rested his head on hers and carefully turned his head, pressing his lips to the top of her head. He heard her sigh of content and he took her head in his hands, bringing it up to be in line with his lips, before hungrily pressing his lips to hers, relishing the small moan the action elicited from her. The kiss was more rapid than their last one; her tongue wrestled its way into his mouth and their tongues battled for dominance as they relished the scents and tastes of each other. When she eventually pulled away, he felt the loss, like a limb had been pulled off. Her lust was evident in her eyes, and her voice was husky as she spoke.

"Do you want to do this?"

His nod was all the confirmation she needed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter! There will be slight smut in this. Don't read if you don't like, you know? Hope all of you are having great days and I have to confess, I get a smile on my face whenever someone reviews - it brightens up my day, and I really needed someone to just be nice and brighten up my day today! It was a very bad day... Anywho, I don't own anything recognisable and I think this chapter will be a 'spot the fandom' type chapter! Alright, please leave a review and I will upload again soon :) love Issy **

He found his spare keys to Schmidt's car and unlocked it as quickly as he could, stealing kisses from Jess in the process. He slid into the car as soon as it was unlocked and the door was open. He felt her clamber in after him and shut the door, taking the keys off him and locking the car up. He was suddenly glad for the tinted windows as she unbuttoned his shirt and tugged his ear with her teeth, eliciting a small moan from him. She pulled his jacket and shirt off and kissing his ear, occasionally tugging the lobe and hearing the animalistic moans he elicited. He fumbled at the back of her dress, searching for the zip, before he gave up and felt her shimmy out of it, depositing the outfit on the floor as she undid the heels she was in and dropped them on top of the dress. He became aware suddenly that her breasts were pressing into his chest, before coming down to rest near his special spot as she kissed his bare chest. He began undoing the tight trousers and he pulled them down, pulling the shoes off too. His boxers were straining against Little Nick as his little special spot became more excited.

"Okay?" Jess' voice was slightly husky and full of lust.

"Okay." It felt like a long time before she spoke.

"I'm so scared."

"We can stop if you like, hones-"

"No. I don't want to stop. I know what it's like to be 17, and 25, yeah? I've made so many mistakes in these times, and I don't want this to be a mistake."

"Jess..."

"When we get through whatever this is, I want to be here, at home, with you. This is how I want to live. If all of this just ends, then I don't know what I'll do. I'll survive. But I like you a lot, Nick. And I want this, and I hope you want this. So let's go. Come on." Nick leant in and kissed her, rolling over until he was next to her, his arms the only thing stopping her from falling. He pulled back and saw her bare breasts in front of him. He tugged her earlobe, like she had done for him. She moaned and closed her eyes, letting bliss wash over her as he worked down, capturing one of her breasts in his mouth and pleasuring her in as many ways as he could. He teased her slightly as his hand slipped downwards, catching the side of her pants. He rubbed slow circles into her skin as she moaned his name. He straddled her as she began teasing him around his boxers, repeating his actions. He felt her flip on top of him, straddling his hips and allowing herself to lay down and press kisses to his chest and neck. He looked at her as his hands got lower and lower, and she nodded, allowing him to slip off her pants, leaving her completely naked. She pulled down his boxers, exposing Little Nick. She aimed for her bag, which was tossed on the floor in the hunger for each other. He looked at her questioningly.

"Even if I'm on the pill, it's best to be safe. Don't need an STI," she reached for a blanket stored under the seats and used it to cover herself and Nick; you never knew if someone could see through the windows. She picked up a condom and showed Nick the wrapper. She kept the condom near her as she pressed small kisses up Little Nick (who was quite big now and very excited) and he stifled his groan of ecstacy. She eventually stopped teasing him and grabbed the condom and rolled it down, watching to check it didn't split, before she gave a small sigh of satisfaction and nodded at Nick, repositioning herself to allow a good angle for him to enter at. She felt her body shake as he entered her. A few moments later, she felt an orgasm wrack her body and she moaned his name, and she heard him moan her name. Her eyes opened and met his when he stopped moaning, and she pressed a soft kiss to his mouth, before pulling her dress and heels off the floor.

"Shit," he heard her groan. He pulled out of her and checked the condom was there, before he took it off and put it in the little bin or something in front of him. He watched her pull her clothes on again, still under the blanket, before letting him get dressed as she climbed off him. When they were both dressed, he unlocked the door and she climbed out, with some difficulty. He climbed out after her and locked the car, before taking her hand and walking back inside with her.

"Where have you two been?" Schmidt had a barrage of questions for both of them, but mainly Nick.

"Busy," he felt her slip from his grasp as Cece pulled her away. He looked back at Schmidt and Winston.

"We were worried man. You'd been gone for over an hour. What were you and Jess doing, eh?" Winston was shaking his shoulders.

"Chill, man. Jess and I were outside," somehow he managed to keep his voice steady.

"Did you have sex with her? Was it good? Better than last time? I understand you wanting another piece of that wom-"

"Jar!"

"But I di-"

"Still, jar!"

Cece was interrogating her throroughly. It was tiring for her, but her best friend was ruthless.

"What was it like? Was it needy? Don't think I didn't notice that hickey! Tell me!"

"It was good. Very good."

"That's it?"

"It's Nick, what did you expect? No, but he knows TFiOS and he quoted it and you know in City Of Heavenly Fire?"

"City of what now?"

"Heavenly Fire. There is a bit where Jace and Clary, you know, do _it_. I felt like Clary, or Hazel, or just anyone fictional. And I think I love him."

"You love him?"

"Maybe. I'm so confused and scared it won't work out, okay?"

"It will. I know it will, just give it time."

Those were the words that jumbled around in Jess' head all night, even after she went to bed with Nick.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in what feels like forever! I was in school but now I am off for the summer holidays (until September), so I'll update when I can this holiday (I will probably wrap it up before Christmas, as next year I have exams plus I'll be on the prom committee, hopefully, so I will be busy!). Has anyone seen the first official trailer for **_**Love, Rosie**_**? It looks so good! See if you can spot the reference to the trailer here...**

**Alright, don't own anything! Reviews would be appreciated and please don't hate me for the lack of updates!**

Waking up to her next to him was still like a dream. He liked laying next to her, her breathing even and beautiful. He loved how every morning, he woke up next to her, usually with her pajama top slipping off her slim form. He liked to kiss her shoulder and hear her wake, usually rolling over and kissing his nose, then his lips, really softly. He liked it when she laughed and a warm smell of vanilla on her breath hit him. He liked how her blue eyes always seemed to shimmer, and how some days he would find her surrounded by books. He liked her reading to him, her voice enticing him. If she read to him, she usually had to kiss him a few times while reading. He didn't care that it disrupted the flow; he loved the sound of her voice and he loved _her_. He liked it when she sang along to any song she could find (her latest loves were Fall Out Boy, which he understood, and a band called R5, which he found to be okay), and when she ran around the loft looking for him, and when she just began spontaneously singing and dancing around the loft. And he liked her kisses. Oh boy, did he like her kisses.

He felt her wake next to him and she turned to face him, pressing kisses to his lips. Her eyes fluttered open as she pulled away. She linked her arms around his neck, looking up at him and smiling, her hair falling over one shoulder and tickling his bare chest. Her eyes danced with happiness, and her arm began to snake around his waist. She started to kiss him, before they both heard a ping coming from her phone.

"I need to get out of here. Out of your room, anyway. My dad is coming to visit. He won't like you." Jess began grabbing a few possessions that she kept in Nick's room, including her worn copy of _City Of Bones_ and her new copy of _Paper Towns_, the copy Nick had bought her one day. She opened Nick's door and ran over to her room, looking back at Nick. She heard her phone ping again, and she sighed as she opened the message.

_From: Nick_

_Maybe we can text at night? Just while your dad is here. X_

_To: Nick_

_Sounds like a plan, Miller. Jess x_

She lay on her bed, feeling almost like a teenager again, texting boyfriends until one of them fell asleep.

She looked at her sheets, now unfamiliar to her after the nights she was spending in Nick's room. Balling up the sheets and tossing them in her laundry basket, she began rearranging her room, taking care to hide any signs of male clothing, being bombarded by texts from Nick the entire time. She sang as she cleaned, keeping her door open. The sun streamed through her window, casting a shadow around her room. She remade her bed with different sheets (an excuse so if anyone asked why her bed didn't look slept in, she could say that she had changed the sheets) and she rearranged her wardrobe, colour-coordinating her clothes. She sorted out her bookshelves and sorted out the bags of new books she had bought, including the last in series of two series of books. She crossed them off of the list on the back of her door of books she wanted (she was that kind of girl) and pulled out her copy of _The Luxe_, re-entering the world of the elite of New York.

Once she had finished it, a few hours later, she walked out of her room and went to the kitchen. She saw Nick there and tried to walk back to her room, just to avoid seeing him until her dad got there, as she was very close to pulling his clothes off when she saw him. He looked up and he waved her over, leaving her with no choice. As she approached him, she felt him come towards her and embrace her.

"Hey," his voice sent a small shiver down her back, but that could also have been due to his light touch as he unconciously stroked his fingers up and down her upper body. She smiled up at him and tried not to get distracted by him.

"We should probably not do this while my dad is around," she muttered, biting back the urge to look at him amd to stroke his face and kiss him. He took her hand and she was suddenly aware of the close proximity of him to her.

"Okay. But Jess, just know that I've found that, no matter where you are or who you are with, I will always, truly, completely love you," he smiled at her as he let go of her and turned away.

"Wait, Nick!"

"What?"

"You never actually asked me to be your girlfriend."

"Well, it's probably too late to say it now, when it is practically confirmed."

"I like it being official."

"Okay, Miss I-Like-It-Being-Official, will you go out with me?"

"Sure."

They were about to walk together until a knock came on the door of the loft. She walked over to the door, Nick following her, and opened it, seeing the face of a familiar figure to her get an enraged expression as they looked between the two, who were holding hands.

"Um..."


End file.
